Broken Truth's
by ShadowOfRain
Summary: Kagome left the group two years ago to acomplish her mission for the Jewel.But the God's hade something else planned for her in the mean time.


Disclaimer:I do not own any people of Inuyasha, but i do own Raina.This story will become a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho later. 

Broken Truths ch.1

2 year's ago is when it all begain.When Kikyo returned to the world of the lifing,and her so called Reincarnation hade been merelly thrown to the wind.Kagome hade watched with more then a broken heart when Inuyasha allowed the claypot to join the Jedi tentai.Miroku,Sango and Shippo hade looked on in disgust at their pack leader's choice.Be that as it may, Inuyasha was the alpha in the group,or at least thats what he wanted everyone else to think.That day Kagome said nothing as she turned away from her companions and walked away.

Despite the despreat pleas of her friends and even the foolish hanyou for her to return.Only her back and her long raven locks drifting in the wind was a answer to their plea's.That this time she was on her own,she would not return to the group.But she would completle her responsiblity to the Shikon no tama even if she hade to do it by herself.That day she hade returned to her time and scealed the well.But as she did so something incredible happend.The shards of the shikon hade heard her crys inside her mind,the despreat plea not to be alone,without using their power they asked the gods above for a child to be her love and company.And thats how i came to be.

That day Kagome hade climbed out of the well and with a great shock she found herself with child.The shock was great, due to the factshe was still a virgin at the age of 16,and now she was pregnant.Hell the devolpment of the baby was already around 5 months within her rounded belly.Her sailor fuku top looked like a tank top from resting just above her rounded stomach.The shikon whispered inside her mind and explained that within the two years the child would be born and grow to the age of 16 and then all ageing proscess would return to normal and stop there.The child would have her gynes but the other half of the gynes were made my the gods and godesses from above.The child would be born immortal and Kagome hade the responisblity after the birth to train herself to protect the child, for when she descided to return to the fuedle times with the child at her side.But Kagome gladely excepted the responsiblitys.Even threw the shock Kagome was more then happy, but was more excited about finding out the sex of the child.But the no tama hade only giggled at her and told her she hade to wait for the day of birth to find out.

Kagome's mother was over joyed with the news of a grandchild and the blessing the child would be to her daughter.Miss Higurashi hade went to every clothing store buying clothes from a infant to the age of a teenager.It was'nt even a half a month later when Kagome went into labor,and her grandmother Genkai a fighter and midwife hade came and Deilivered the immortal child.Kagome sat on a medical bed panting as a cry could be heard after her final push.Sweat covered Kagome's browl as her body went back to its normal as if she hade never conscieved a child.She sat on the bed firm and small waisted.As her Mother and Grandmother was cooeing with happiness over the small bundle that was wrapped inside a pink silk baby blanket.The child continued to cry,Until Miss.Higurashi gentle toke the bundle and lowered herself at Kagome's bed side and placed the baby in Kagome's welcome arms.Kagomes blue eyes widend in awe and sparkled in happiness as she removed the pink cover to see all of the a pettie hand threw the thick ebony blue locks and giggling softly at the two front pink strands that highlighted the ebony of the babes hair.Kagome squeled as she realised the sex of her child"I have a daughter".Kagome watched amased as the baby girl opened up her small eyes to reveal the most amaing sapphire eyes with silver dancing flecks as the baby cooed at the being before her.Realising the confort was the baby girl's mother.Genkai asked from the bedside"Kagome what will you name the child"?.The perfect name came to Kagome's mind as she held the baby close to her body.Kagome looked up at her mother and her grandmother and breathed"Raina Hope Higurashi.That's what i will name my daughter".Genkai and Aki Higurashi both smiled with approval at the chosen name.

Within that 1'st year Kagome was already well trained by Genkai,and I Raina was already 7 in human years.The day my mother's training hade ended she hade dressed my small adorable form into a white knee length cotton sleeveless dress,little pink rain boots and a over pink long sleeve warm botton up jacket.Mama hade put my ebony elbow length locks into pigtails,while my pink strands framed my slightly tanned toned small baby face.My sapphire silver flecked eyes looked up at my mother Kagome adoringly.There she stode towering gently over my form in royal blue miko hakkmas,a silver miko's houri,a red knited shawl.A Dagger at her side brandsished in a dark black sheath with a blue tie around sash.Even as a child my mother looked young but she hade changed into a muture but still stubbern Lady.Her brown eyes always filled with warmth when she looked down at me,and my eyes always remained loyal to hers.She was so brave and everything a child could ask for in a mother.And i love her so much.Her long ebony hair now gos down to her lower waist in curls.

Giggling softly as my mother curled her petti gentle hand around my smaller one and whisperd."Raina you ready?".I gave my mother a huge warm smile that showed some of my cute little teeth and shouted"Yes mama im ready now".Kagome smiled a brilliant smile at her daughter.Shrieking in surprise as she scooped me up in her arms and smothered me in a motherly embrace as she lept into the wells ancient depths.A blue light of time wrapped around our forms in a warm blanket.My Mother and i traveled alone within the last year in the fuedle of japan,My mother hade me trainned to use my powers and my kattanas by the souls of the no tama,Midoriko and InuTashio.My mother watched me grow and stop at the age of 16,and i hade watched her brave many storms and fight many battles.My mother was the strongest in the world,at least in my eyes.Thats where i am today,its my 16th birthday and the stop of the ageing proscess for my immortality.

Yawning as i turned over in the pink sleeping bag mom got me i sunk back into its warmth ignoring My mothers excited chanting.Smiling secreltly beneath the warmth of my covers as i felt her arms wrap around one of my legs as she dragged me out of my sleeping bag.Kagome smiled at her daughter's stubberness as she muttered as i sat up"Just like the sleepiness out of my sapphire silver flecked eyes running a hand threw my sleep written ebony locks as my pink front strands frammed my face.My Locks were now as long as Mother's down to my waist.My body was filled out in all the perfect places my body was strong toned and elegant.I was in pink pjama bottoms and a pink tank.Blinking open my eyes to the sight of camp.My mother's blue sleeping bag opened as she sat crosslegged a huge smile across her face as she looked me over.She brought out something from behind her back.My eyes lite up like Christmas lights as i looked over the double layered birthday cake with thick cattering style icing.With 2 big candles on it,already lit.A sly smile was on my mothers face at just the 2 candles symboling the 2 years i hade grown from a infant to the teenager i am now.Giggling i walked over to my mother and before she knew it i hugged her crazy.Kagome was smiling with a great amount of warmth as she hugged her daughter close.She whispered in my ear"Happy birthday Raina".Sitting back i titled my head cutely and blew out the candles and shouted"Thanks mom,you got my favorite cake".Smirking Kagome toke a piece and threw it at her bewildered daughter.I shrieked as i backed away from my mother's thrown piece.After awhile of cake throwning,we ate what was'nt stone about on the grassy ground.

Kagome pulled on some tight slick low rise leather pants with chains around the sides.A red high collared sleeveless top with a white undershirt beneath.More then half of the shikon no tama resting around her kneck.Her Dagger strapped at her side her long red bow on her back with her quiver.My mother watched as i pulled on a pair of thick baggy legged pants.A long sleeved pink leather form fitting shirt with a shouldered sleeveless high collared white hooded shirt.Two kattana's strapped at my side by a band.My hair down and in waves much like Kagome's own.Kagome growled at the uncopretive sleeping bags as she messly stuffed them within her new signature black bag along with everything else.Giggling as my mother huffed and slipped the bags handles over her shoulders and smirked at me.As she trooted up to me and asked sacractigly"Rain dear would you like to carry the bag"?.My sapphire eyes narrowed and i responded with crossed arms"No thanks mom".Kagome smiled in triumph as she ushered me on as we toke yet another path on our journey.

After awhile of walking down the path i noticed that we were near the forest known as the forest of Inuyasha near the well.Turning to my mother i noticed she hade became stotic,which only means theres something inportant that needs to be attended to.Tugging gently on her sleeve i asked as we walked threw the forest"Mom were not going home yet are we"?.Kagome stopped momentarly and shoke her head as she responded"No Raina were going to cheak on a old friend of mine".Kagome begain back to her walking threw the old familer forest as i replyed from herside"are you alright mama?".Kagome's stotic features momentarly were forgotten as she gained a warm smile over the term i always used when i was conscerend for my hair gently she responded"Yes sweetie im fine,its just been awhile since i seen them".My sapphire eyes widend as i looked up at her in wonder"Are we going to see the jedi tentai u used to travel with mom"?.Kagome nodded and gained back her stotic features as we broke out of the forest.

"wow".Kagome glanced at me with a small smile of her own as i looked over the village.Taking my hand she pulled me down the hill.By the scent of the air i knew it was due for a thunderstorm within the hour.Villiagers froze with wide eyes as they landed on my mother and then me.Kagome smiled hugely at them and waved at them while shouting"She's my daughter".I blushed scarlet as the villiager looked over at me with awe,they looked like they were going to squish me to death in a group hug.Kagome smiled at them and quickly dragged me away from them and before a hut.Argueing from more then 3 people could be heard from the inside.My form stiffend at the smell of illness coming from the back of the hut.My mother noticed and quickly rushed into the flap of the hut without knocking,i was just about to enter when i small girl came running out and right into my legs.Smiling softly at the 6 year old raven haired brown eyed girl who stared up at me in awe,she hade yellow flowers in her hand.I knealed before and asked her gently"Are you alright?".The little girl smiled hugely and replyed"Yes pretty lady rin is ok".Giving her a gentle look for using the third person.I ruffled her hair gently"Its nice to meet you Rin my name is Raina"."Can you show me in,i want to see where my mother went to".The little girl looked up at me curiusly and asked"Rin wants to know whos your mother Raina"?.A glitter danced in my sapphire silver flecked eyes as i replyed"My mother's name is Kagome".Rin's brown eyes widend and lit up hugely as she quickly grabbed my hand and replyed"Kagome-Chan's your mama,i'll help you find her.Shes right in her Raina".Giving her a gentle look i was pulled threw the flap of the hut.

Before i was though.As soon as Kagome walked into the hut,She ignored Inuyasha's,Sango's,Miroku's,Shippo's,and the slightly surprised Demon Lord of the West Lord Sesshomaru's glances.Kagome was shocked to see the demon lord with the group,but her stotic fascide was placed on her matured features as she ignored the starled pissed off clay pot Kikyo sitting in a far corner of the hut.Walking calmly by the group to the back of the hut.Where old keada layed in her palit,a cold rag layed upon her wringled forehead.Kagome's stotic fascide almost cracked and withered as she looked down upon her old friend.Deep inside she knew it was nearing the end of the old womans life here on earth.But Kagome knew she could'nt let her suffer,she wanted the old mikos last minutes to be pain free.Knealing by the palit the old woman layed on Kagome pressed a gentle glowing pink hand over the old mikos forehead.Giving a sad smile as she watched as Keada's eyes opened painfree but week.The old miko smiled up at her grandaughter figure and breathed"Ye have became stronger child,and seem to have gained something more young Kagome".

Smiling Kagome said softly"Yes i have Keada-Sama,i have gained alot.I know the truth.Im not Kikyo's Reincarnation,but Midorikos.Shocked gasps or widening of eyes were seen and heard threw out the hut.Sango breathed"How,how is this,what happend within the last two years for you Kagome-Chan"?.Kagome gave a sly smile and replyed"So much Sango".Standing Kagome looked on as Miroku asked with a charming smile"Ah in by what means Kagome-Sama"?.Kagome leaned her back against the wall and begain stotically"The gods blessed me with a gift and i don't know how i came to descerve it".Inuyasha growled out irrtably"What the hell kinda gift Kagome"?.YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR 2 DAMNED YEARS".Kagome narrowed her eyes on Inuyasha giving him a cold stare that even Sesshomaru was half shocked at how much she changed.Kagome toke a deep breath and simply stated"The gods created a baby using my geans and some of theirs,and 2 years ago she was born from me.My daughter born of immortality grown from infant to the teenager she is now.Her aging proscesses stopped today at her age of 16".Everyone was shocked beyong beilive.Inuyasha shouted out"There's no way,you lie bitch".

Dropping Rin's hand gently just as i stepped threw the doorway as i heard the silver haired hanyou dare call my mother a lier and a bitch.My angelic voice turned chilling as i replyed before my mother could, or before anyone could notice me"MY MOTHER IS NO LIER NOR IS SHE A BITCH.IF ANYONE'S A DAMN LIER ITS YOU FOOL".Kagome's eyes widend at the outburst and the suprisise of my sudden prescence.Senceingtheanger thatwas flickering within my auro,Kagome breathed"Raina".Everyone froze as they turned to the doorway,their eyes locking with mine with shock.A fire burned in my raging sapphire orbs as i stared darkly at the shocked hanyou his mouth opening and closing as he looked over my form.The demon lord held a stotic fascide but i could see curiusty shinning in his cold amber eyes.I relaxed as my mother kagome gently grabbed my hand and said clearly to the group"This is Raina my daughter".

Haha cliff hanger..Oh and by the way for those who are nice enough to review.Please i need your help for pairings for later chapters.

Kagome/Inuyasha??

Kagome/Sesshomaru??

Kagome/Hiei??

Kagome/Kurama/Youko??

Kagome/Kuurone??

Raina/Hiei??

Raina/Sesshomaru??

Raina/Kuruma/Youko??

Sango/Miroku??

Sango/Kouga??

Sango/Yueska??

Ayame/Kouga??

Bowton/?

Kaiko/?

Any suggestions on any pairings,PLEASE REVIEW!!.

Inuyasha:"Getting despreate bitch"?.

ShadowofRain aka Author:"Shut it Inu,inless you want me to pair you up with Naraku".Smirks evilly

Inuyasha:growling darkly"You would'nt dare..".giggles and snorts were being heard from the cast

Naraku:Smirks sexyly at a cringing Inuyasha"Inuyasha ya know ya want me".

Inuyasha:Glares at Naraku"Like hell i do..You dirty Basta..."somewhere in the crowde a loud"SIT "could be heard.Kagome stands over a fumming Inuyasha and yells.

Kagome:THEN SHUTUP INUYASHA,AND LET OUR BAD GRAMMERD AUTHOR DO HER JOB!!

ShadowOfRain: sighs "she has a point,ok please review.".


End file.
